Dogtags
by The elf and the hobbit
Summary: Bobby forces Rogue to make a decision, allowing secrets to be revealed that will change lives forever.
1. Decision

AN: Hey this is hobbit. this is the first chapter of Dogtags which will be co-authored by myself and my friend, elf. just a warning, this is the first time we have written together so we are still getting use to it. and now for the first chapter. and it is incredibly short. please review! oh and we don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Decision

The dogtags were ripped from her neck and tossed carelessly to the floor.

"I am tired of being second. You have to make a decision...NOW! Me...or him?" Bobby roared, trembling with anger as he pointed his shaking hand at Logan.

Rogue's tear-stained eyes met his and time froze as she drew in a single breath, then uttered one word that chilled Bobby's heart worse than he ever could have ever imagined.

"Him."


	2. Betrayal

A/N: This is the elf's first chapter. Hope you like it. And just so you know, the stuff that's really evil and will drive you insane will most likely occur in my chapters. When it does, be prepared for me to write the rest oif the story, 'cause I will have given the hobbit a heart attack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thump. Thump. Bobby was surprised his shattered heart still worked. He stood, still frozen, in the same spot he had been in when Rogue dumped him and walked away with Logan fifteen minutes ago. Then he remembered: Kitty. She was meeting Rogue in the library--right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm finally done with him," Rogue declared, dropping her books loudly on the desk. "Done with who?" Kitty asked, never looking up from her book. She was pretending to study under the watchful eye of Scott Summers, while in reality, she was gazing at a picture of her and Bobby and daydreaming. It had been taken on the day of their first kiss, and their one-anniversary was coming up tomorrow.

"Bobby. I'm done with Bobby." Kitty's head came up like a bloodhound on the trail. "What about Bobby?" Rogue gave her a puzzled frown. "I dumped him, I finally made my choice." She glanced at her watch. "Ah. Shoot. I'm late for class. Sorry I couldn't make our study session any earlier. I got caught up in all that mess with Bobby and Logan. See you later."

As she dashed away, Kitty felt rage envelope her, turning her rose-colored glasses to berserker rage. She calmly dropped the book, and wrote a letter to Rogue explaining everything. She took care of one last detail, arranged it carefully, and went to find Piotr.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bobby ran in, hoping he had gotten to Kitty before Rogue had. The desk was empty, and he felt shattered pieces of his heart finally stop. On the desk lay the picture they had taken on the day he realized he loved Kitty more than Rogue, torn in half.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kitty knocked on Piotr's door frame and waited until he looked up. "That offer of yours...is it still on the table?" he stared at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly saying, "It will always be there; I don't need to tell you again how I feel. Why?"

She smiled, feeling her heart ease from the pain of Bobby's betrayal. "I just realized where my heart has always been," she whispered, and kissed him.


	3. Heart of Ice or Heart of Steel?

AN: As you can all see, we have different writing styles. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Warning: OOC!

Ch 3: Heart of Ice...or Heart of Steel?

Rogue now knew there was a thing worse than death or torture. Waiting. After leaving Bobby with his jaw on the ground, she had followed Logan, trying to explain how she had felt ever since shortly after the New York incident. He turned suddenly and she ran into him. Once they got their limbs untangled, Logan leaned forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Marie, I know. But right now, I have to get away." With that he turned away, got on his motorcycle and sped away, leaving a shell-shocked Rogue still lingering on the taste of his lips. Eventually, Rogue remembered that she was supposed to meet Kitty. She made her way to the library, shared her relief with her, then realized she was late for class.

And here she was. Waiting for the class to end so she could finish telling Kitty what had happened.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bobby picked up the halves of the picture and tore out of the library, desperate to find Kitty and explain. He now knew he loved her and had to tell her. He rounded the corner to his room in case she went to find him. Bobby stopped short and nearly threw up the lunch he hadn't had. Anger swamped his features and he withdrew. The broken picture fluttered silently to the ground as he withdrew into the shadows, leaving his friend and girlfreind to believe that they were alone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Piotr pulled away first, a questioning look on his face.

"What about Bobby and the fact that you 'love' him?"

"Forget about Bobby. You're the one I love." _Really?_ A voice in her mind whispered teasingly. _Just a few hours ago you were picking your children's names and planning your wedding with Bobby._

_Shut up. I know who I love._

Kitty looked up into his eyes and saw the joy and love there.

"Katya, I am glad you return my feelings. But are you sure?"

"Yes!" In the back of her mind though..._Am I? Do I really love him?_


	4. A New Player

Chapter 4

Leaving Kitty alone with her uncertainties, Piotr went in search of Bobby, eager to let him know the news. Bobby was the one person who knew his secrets and how much he really loved Kitty. When he had first arrived at the mansion, things had been bleak and lonely, until he noticed Kitty. His days turned from nothing days to days filled with hopeless adoration and longing. Now, she had finally come to love him.

Deep in his heart, a quiet voice whispered viciously, _She was in love with someone else this morning, she told you that. Now, do you really think she's had a change of heart that quickly?_ He frowned, shoving the voice back into obscurity. _Shut up; she loves me and that's enough. I can live with not knowing anything more than that . . . I think_. He shook his head angrily, banishing his doubts. He spotted Bobby lurking behind a plant, eyes focused in one direction.

"Hey Bobby, you'll never believe what just happened!" Bobby snarled at him, "Oh, I already know, **Piotr.**" Piotr frowned, confused. "What's wrong?" Bobby turned and glared at him over his shoulder, and Piotr recoiled slightly. He sniffed, and turned back around.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." He continued peering through the leaves of the plant. Piotr followed his gaze towards Rogue. Great girl, almost as pretty as Kitty, but just not quite. He left Bobby to his spying, and spotted Kitty across the room, glaring daggers in his direction. He approached her, wondering how he had annoyed her. But, as he got closer, she kept glaring back behind him-at Bobby. He glanced to be sure that was what she was looking at, then asked, "What's wrong, Katya?"

She kept glaring for a moment longer, then turned to him. "Nothing. I'm just glad I broke up with Bobby. Cheating jerk!" She threw one last dagger-filled glare toward Bobby, and took Piotr's hand. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's all over, and I'm with you now." She squeezed his hand, and went to talk to Rogue.

Piotr was shocked. His best friend is dating his crush? _Was dating,_ he amended silently. **And **cheating on her? He left for his room, feeling angry, and oddly, betrayed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Logan finally stopped for gas just across the border. He drew in a deep breath, feeling his stress melt away in the cool Canadian breeze. Behind him lay the northernmost part of America, and before him the wide beautiful vista he loved. Unfortunately, every time he closed his eyes, Marie's shocked expression floated before him. He shouldn't have run, but what choice did his heart allow him? In trying not to hurt her one way, he had hurt her another.

He shook his head, and cursed at his own guilt. A mother of two hurrying by gave him a dirty look, and shepherded her charges away. He shook his head again, and looked for the familiar landmark that pointed the way to his hideout. He turned slowly, focusing his sight as far away as he could. As he came to a full circle, a huge face appeared in front of him. Recoiling, he refocused and saw a young teenager standing in front of him. She raised a quizzical eyebrow, exactly the same as he did, and spoke. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I need some help."

Logan froze his expression into solid stone. "Then what are you askin' me for, kid?" he turned to head back to his cycle, and she caught his arm. Her bare hand was warm to the touch, unlike Marie's cloth-covered ones. She pleaded, "Please, I just need to know how to get to New York. I think I can find my way from there." An angry growling came from behind her. Logan craned his head around, and saw an enormous dog snarling, ready to pounce.

He swung in front of her, shielding her. The dog didn't move. She snapped her fingers, and the creature subsided. Logan turned around, and gave her the same quizzical expression she had given him earlier. She smiled sheepishly. "My dog, Angel." She knelt and scratched the dog's ears. Logan muttered under his breath, "Looks more like a demon."

She looked back at him. "What did you say?" He stared into the distance, not hearing her. She stood, and he caught the sight of her movement. Her question registered, and he said, "I said, it looks like you and ... Angel here, could use a meal. How 'bout this: I treat you to a meal, and then I'll get you to New York. Deal?"

She smiled and stuck her hand out. "Deal." He followed her to the nearby diner, and muttered again, "I'll just take her on my way back to Marie. D--n it, I've got to stop doing this to her."

"What?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rogue looked up from her book as Kitty sat down next to her. They stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to start the conversation. Kitty finally spoke. "Look, Rogue..." She cut off as Rogue held up a hand.

"Don't bother explaining. You said it all plainly in your letter." Kitty glared at her, insulted. "You don't really think I..."

"No! I know you better than that. I just want to know what we're going to do to him now that we both know the truth." They produced two very evil grins, and Bobby shuddered and slipped away with exceptional speed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Logan paid the waitress and slipped a tip into her hand as she gave him a catty smile. The girl glanced up from her burger, observed the waitress's less than subtle flirting, and went back to her hamburger. She finished a bite, and asked Logan a question. "Do you always flirt with strangers?"

He glared at her, and gave an icy reply. "Look, there's a method to the madness kid, get it?" He sighed and explained. "Every woman wants to feel appreciated for her charms, even if it's only the local street bum. It just makes them feel better about themselves."

She looked down at her plate, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You're buying me a meal and helping me to get to New York; I shouldn't judge you." Logan snorted, now embarrassed himself. "Don't worry about it."

She took another bite as a thought struck her. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Bria." She stuck a hand across the table at him. He hesitated a moment, then shook her hand. "I'm Logan."

Finishing the meal, they walked out the door. Climbing onto his motorcycle, he held out a spare helmet to Bria. "Get on." She didn't take it, but said, "What about Angel?" Logan shrugged. "We'll fit her on here somehow kid; don't worry. Just get on."

She fitted the helmet onto her head, climbed on, and Angel wedged herself between the two of them. They roared off, heading back across the American/Canadian border.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They stopped for lunch the next day outside of Westchester. While Bria waited inside to pay for the meal, Logan headed out to a pay phone. Dropping in the change, he dialed. "Xavier's School for the Gifted. Scott Summers speaking."

"Hey One-Eye, put Rogue on the phone, would ya?" He heard the smile on the other end of the line. "Hello to you too, Logan. Here she is."

"Hello?" Logan felt himself cheer up at just hearing her voice. "Hey Marie. Look, I want to explain, and to apologize, but I just can't do it over the phone. I'm on my way back, but there's an errand I have to run first, okay."

Silence.

"Marie." She cleared her throat, and spoke. "I'm still here, Logan. Go run your errand, and hurry back. We need to talk."

He nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him. "Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you." He hurriedly hung the phone up before she could respond. Turning around, he nearly had a heart attack. "Oh, Lord, don't sneak up on me like that!"

She stood with her arms crossed. "Look, if you need to go ahead and go, then go. It's not a problem. I'm in New York. I can get the rest of the way." He shook his head. "No!"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "No?"

"No. I promised you I'd get you to where you're going, and I'll do that. We're not far from where I need to be anyway, so it's really no problem."

Bria shrugged, and loaded Angel onto the motorcycle. They took off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few miles later, Bria tapped him. "Turn here." Logan flipped his signal, and turned, then he realized where she was sending him. The only destination down this road was Xavier's. He slowed, and stopped on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked back at her. "You didn't tell me you needed to come here." She frowned angrily. "What? You got some sorta problem with mutants?"

He laughed at that, glancing down at his hands. "No kid, no problem." He started up and they drove on. Pulling into the parking lot, Kitty met them. "Hey Logan! Rogue's been looking for you." She stopped and stared when Angel jumped off the back of the bike, followed by Bria. Bria laid a hand on his arm. "Thanks. You can go on to wherever your girl is."

She picked up her bag, and walked towards the mansion. As she passed Kitty she winced, then turned. "What's your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps the fact that you come waltzing in with my friend's boyfriend!" Bria stared, then wheeled around to Logan. "What's she talking about?" He sighed, parked the motorcycle, and showed her.

Snikt. "I belong here, kid."

He asked Kitty, "Where is she?" She jabbed a thumb towards the second-floor. "She was watching to see when you got here. Better hurry before she gets the wrong idea."

He swore, and headed for the door at a run. Kitty and Bria sized each other up warily. Then Bria extended a hand. "I'm Bria Morendo. I believe Professor Xavier is expecting me, and I don't plan on stealing anyone's boyfriend." Kitty shook her proffered hand. "I'm Kitty Pryde. Come on, I'll introduce you to the Professor."


End file.
